


I'll rail you

by SophiaHoppia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fighting, Flirting, I'll rail you, M/M, Teasing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from Twitter (link in the notes):Yata has no idea what "I'll rail you!" actually means and shouts it at Fushimi during a fight.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	I'll rail you

**Author's Note:**

> [Lina](https://twitter.com/phyar_) showed me [this prompt](https://twitter.com/_cdlv/status/1310107798261227520) beneath [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ppinktulip/status/1309525270479552513) saying it reminded her of Yata and Fushimi, so, here we go!

A clash between two clans wasn't unusual, especially between HOMRA and Scepter 4.

By now, Misaki didn't even remember why they had started fighting once again. Something about a Strain, and territory, and, honestly, he didn't even care, since he _enjoyed_ these little battles from time to time. Especially if Saruhiko was involved.

His former classmate always sought out Yata as an opponent in these encounters, and the smaller man would never admit it out loud, but he cherished it.

Fighting with Saruhiko was fun. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, knew how the other moved, turning the battle into some kind of dance choreography. 

At some point, they had strayed further away from the other clashes between clan members.

Kusanagi and Seri had yelled after them, but they hadn't even listened, too focused on competing with their rival.

By now, they were standing in a dimly lit alley, far off from anyone else.

"Running away from me?" Fushimi asked, an arrogant grin on his face as he lifted his head to appear even taller. His dark eyes flashed challengingly behind his thick-framed glasses.

"From _you_? Never!" Misaki replied, swinging his bat to emphasize his statement.

Having anticipated that movement, Fushimi easily avoided the blow by taking a step back.

" _Ooh_ , can't even hit me," the dark-haired man teased again.

"Shut up, I'll beat you!" Misaki yelled, swinging his bat again.

With a grin, Fushimi moved to the left, using the side of his hand to hit Yata's wrist, causing him to drop his weapon. Before he could even try to pick it up again, Fushimi had already kicked it away.

The bat clattered down the otherwise silent alley.

"Can't even hold your weapon anymore?" Fushimi continued to provoke his opponent.

"Shut up, I'll beat you, Saru!" Yata screamed once more.

"Aw, beat me again? Can't even come up with any other threat, _Misaki?_ " the dark-haired man teased, his high-pitched voice getting even higher as he emphasized every syllable of the name. 

"Shut up, or _I'll rail you_!" Misaki yelled in anger. 

It took him a moment to notice the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Fushimi was staring at him, eyes wide before his pale cheeks turned just the tiniest bit pink. Avoiding his gaze, the dark-haired man looked down the alley, left and right. 

The sounds of other members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 fighting were hearable in the far distance, but no one was even remotely close by. 

When Fushimi's gaze landed on Misaki again, the smaller one instinctively took a step back, colliding with the cold stone wall behind him. 

An unusual kind of smirk on his face, Saruhiko followed the movement of his rival, taking one step forward. With another step, he was trapping Yata between the wall and his body.

Slamming his hand against the wall right beneath Yata's head, Fushimi stared at him like a panther at his prey.

Misaki gulped. He wanted to say something, to scream, to fight back, but his voice didn't come out. Something was _different_ than usual. He felt it.

The familiar scent of citrus shampoo drifted to Yata's nose, as Fushimi was leaning in even closer.

" _Rail me_ then," Saruhiko whispered directly into his ear. Yata had no idea why that sounded so _seductive_ and went right to his groin. 

"What?" Misaki yelped in confusion, staring at his friend as Fushimi leaned back again. Dark eyes met light eyes, studying them, looking beneath them right into Misaki's soul.

The redhead had no idea what was going on. Why would Fushimi agree to be hit by a train? Was he challenging him again, thinking he would even win such a battle?

"Are you mocking me?" Saruhiko asked all of a sudden, his hand leaving the wall as he took a step back. There was an angry frown on his face.

"Huh?" Yata uttered, confused, as he fought against his body's urge to move forward, already missing that fresh citrus smell.

"Tsk." In anger, Saruhiko kicked an empty can that lay next to them. It rattled along the floor, eventually colliding with the bat. "You have no idea what you've just said, have you?"

Next, the dark-haired man had the audacity to ignore Yata, typing something on his smartphone instead.

"I said-" Misaki started to shout, a childish attempt to regain the other's attention, but Fushimi pressed the device right into his face.  
"What the hell, Saru?!" the smaller one complained.  
"Shut up and read," Saruhiko answered, avoiding his gaze, taking the phone a few inches back, so Misaki could actually make out what was written there.

Yata scanned the screen. 

It was the definition of what it meant to rail someone. What it _really meant_. There were no trains involved, and with every sentence he read, Misaki's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

_For real?!_

He'd had no idea about _this_ meaning! But what struck him the most was that Saruhiko had agreed to get railed by Misaki, had agreed to get fuc-

_No, no, no._ Misaki must have gotten that wrong. Saruhiko would never-

Would he?

They were both too proud to admit it, but they had always enjoyed the presence of each other. And Misaki had always felt that there was something more to it, a desire hidden deep within him. Yet he had always denied it, afraid to lose what little they had still left together, afraid to push Saru even further away.

But had the other man really meant what he had said? Knowing the true meaning behind these words, it was possible. Or had he just been teasing him once again?

Taking a deep breath, Misaki decided to stop thinking.  
After all, actions spoke louder than thoughts, didn't they?

Grabbing the collar of Fushimi's shirt, Yata yanked the taller one closer. Standing up on tiptoes, he pressed his chapped lips against those of his opponent. Surprised by how soft they felt, he leaned even closer, his free hand grabbing Fushimi's shoulder.

In an instant, Fushimi's hands were all over him. Stroking his back, his shoulders, his neck, tangling into his hair. 

They both moaned as they opened their mouths at the same time, tongues meeting in a battle even fiercer than their actual fight just moments ago yet so sweet.

At some point, their lungs screamed for air, and they had to separate. 

Catching their breath, they stared at each other. Subconsciously, Misaki had his hands let slip lower, resting on Fushimi's hips now. 

Their cheeks were flushed as they stared at each other, unsure what to make out of this new aspect they had just added to their relationship.

With a grin, Yata leaned up on his toes, his mouth right next to Fushimi's ear, as he whispered, "I _will_ rail you."

"Is that so, Misaki?" Fushimi answered, a challenging smirk gracing his face.

"Yes," Misaki replied, grinning up at the other man.

"Not if _I_ rail you first," Fushimi whispered seductively, leaning down to suck on Misaki's neck.

The surprised gasp that left the smaller man quickly changed into an aroused moan, his hands clinging to Saruhiko's shirt.

Not one to give in without fighting back, Masaki yanked his head free so that he could suck on Fushimi's neck instead. The deep growl that tumbled from these thin lips was like music to his ears.

Suddenly, there was a thigh rubbing against his lower regions, and with a growl, Misaki let go of Fushimi's neck. 

On reflex, Yata grabbed firm ass cheeks, evoking a startled but pleased yelp out of the dark-haired man.

Intensively staring at each other, their eyes sparkled, and a challenging smirk appeared on their faces.  
  
Silently they agreed that whoever won this new kind of fight would _rail_ the other all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
